Equestria's Mightiest Mortal, SHAZAM!
by Phantom Fan 21
Summary: Darkness is coming, darkness so great that the other heroes don't see it. But when Spike is giving the power to fight back he steps up to the challenge and save Equestria. SHAZAM!
1. Chosen Hero

A black Alicorn Stallion stood over the falling six mares. They had try and fail to stop him. The black stallion did admit one thing, they were great fighters. He flew down to them and smile. Twilight was weak, she had no idea this Alicorn was so strong. Applejack was land on the ground a black eye forming, Rarity was knock out, her fur almost turn black. Rainbow try to get herself to her hooves, but her wings were broke and was having a hard time standing up. Fluttershy wasn't hurt as bad as the rest of her friends, but she too was knockout. Pinkie just lay on the ground trying not to blackout but she hurt so bad she couldn't even move. Twilight try to push himself up but fell back down.

"You six did well. You all make fine warriors. Shame you won't be around to see me rebuild the world." The Alicorn said and pick up Twilight with his hoof.

Twilight look at the Black Alicorn stallion and say nothing.

"Heh, you know. I was just thinking about making you my queen." He said.

"For... forget...it!" Twilight said and spit in his face.

The black Alicorn wipe his check and slam Twilight on the ground. He raise his hoof and was about to bring it down on Twilight head, when a right hoof smash into his cheek. The Alicorn was send through three buildings and stop inside the fourth one. Twilight eyes widen as she saw the Purple Stallion Alicorn in front of her. His green mane flow through the wind as he landed and turn to her.

"Miss Twilight, are you ok?" He said.

Twilight still couldn't stop blushing at the sound of his voice. It was a strong, but a kind voice. She nods and try to get up again.

"Whoa, there! Stay down. You're hurt really bad. Push yourself any more and you will need an body cast." He said.

"Thank... you for... coming, Shazam." Twilight smile weakly.

Shazam smile and bow his head.

"Anything to help an fellow pony." He said.

Then he felt some danger heading for him and rise both hooves to block and punch that push him away from Twilight and down the street. He was able to stop him and lower his hooves.

"So, the Hero of this time shows himself." The Alicorn said as he floated down.

"Funny, You took longer then me to show up again." Shazam said.

"Hm, so cracking jokes? This should be fun." The Alicorn said and ready himself to fight.

"Trust me, this time is nothing like yours." Shazam said as he ready himself as well.

We get an close up look at Shazam eyes to see that they were green and stilted like a dragon's.

* * *

_One year earlier..._

Spike narrow his eyes and ready himself for a tough fight.

"So, it time for me to stop you once more.", He said, "Oh? You don't think I can? Well then, what do you say about this?"

Spike held up an feather duster and started dusting all the books. He ever added fighting sounds while he work. Once he was done the room sparkle and he spin the feather duster around and threw in the cleaning area and look around.

"Yep! Another crime of dust defeated." Spike nods and started to throw different punches and kicks like he was a superhero.

Spike just turn to throw a upper jab when he spotted Twilight standing by the door. Spike jump and started blushing.

"Twilight I didn't...I mean I was just... How long have you been standing there?" Spike shutter.

"Just where you started saying that "another crime of dust defeated" and you started to throw punches and kicks." She answer, smirking.

Spike turn away. He like superheroes. True they were always in comic books, but he wish he was one too. Twilight walk past him and look over his work.

"Nice work as always Spike." She said.

"Thanks!" Spike smile.

"Now that's done, I think it it time for me to met up with my friends." Twilight said when she was done.

"So what are you girls going to do today?" Spike asked.

"Not fully sure yet. Pinkie has few ideas in mind, but knowing her they're all surprises." Twilight smile.

"Yeah." Spike agree.

"Are you sure you don't want to come? It not that we mean to leave you out Spike but..." Twilight started to asked.

"Hey, do worry about it Twilight. I got plans of my own, which I had some guy time, but I can mange." Spike said.

"If you're sure." Twilight said and nuzzle Spike cheek.

Twilight walk out the room and soon out of her castle as Spike wave goodbye to her. Once she was gone, Spike run to his room and pull out a list of things he wanted to do.

"Let's see, Clean the Library, check, stack books, check, play with the CMC's..."Spike said reading his list.

Spike eyes started to feel heavy and he fought to keep them awake. Sadly he lost the battle and fell asleep. While Spike was sleeping an small light floated in and hover over him for a few seconds. It then let out an bright light that cover the room. When it fade, Spike was gone. All that was left was Spike list and bed.

* * *

Spike tossing and turn trying to find a comfort spot, but his bed was cold as the floor. Spike finally open his eyes to grab his blanket, but didn't feel it. When he notices that he look around. He could see that he was not in his room anymore. What had been left in its stead was a room filled with ancient artifacts, some weird, some scary, and one that appeared to be a golden helmet on a stand that was placed away from the other items. Spike look around quiet awe at the sights. He started walking down the hall and saw more sightings. He soon saw seven statues of creatures that looked like something from a nightmare. He spotted names under them and read them as he pass.

"Pride…Gluttony…Greed…Envy…Sloth…Anger…Lust? What are these things?" He ask out loud.

"They are the Seven Deadly Enemies of Mortals." A loud voice boom out.

Spike jump at the sound of the voice and look around for the source.

"W-W-WHO'S THERE?!" He shouted.

"Calm yourself young one, this way…" The voice said and a small orb of light poof into existence before him.

Spike watch as it flew down the hallway and stop as if it was waiting for him. Spike didn't like this, but he really did not know where to go or do. So, reluctantly, he followed the orb.

Spike watch as the orb moved like a firefly, zipping around as it led him depths of the mysterious castle. The orb enter an room that look neater then hallway, there was six thrones sitting in a row and in one of the thrones was an old pony.

He was wearing heavy white robe, his coat was light-blueish with a long grey beard that stretched down till it nearly touched the floor, along with his equally long mane. The old stallion was a unicorn, his single horn was long and sharp, and it almost reminded him of Princess Celestia's horn. The old pony slowly opened his eyes and revealed them to be to pools of blue, glowing magical light.

Spike was more worry about this pony then anything. He look like he could pass at any second and he might need someone at his side.

"Come closer child…step forth." He said, his voice sounding weak.

Spike did, he walk closer before stopping. Something whats up and until he knew, he wasn't getting any closer.

"Who or What are you…?" He asked the unicorn.

"I am he who has stood guard over the ancient magic! The last of Council of Magic, you may refer to me as the Wizard!" He said and his horn let loose bolts of arcing lightning that shot up and thundered loudly.

Spike ducked down, covering his head with his claws, watching each of the lightning streaks to make sure that they weren't going to hit him. When the lightning ended, Spike cautiously rose back to a standing position and stare at the old pony.

"Hey, watch where you're you letting off that magic lightning stuff, you can seriously hurt somepony! And what the hay is the 'Rock of Eternity'?!" Spike shouted angrily.

"You are standing in it now young drake, this place is the Rock of Eternity. In it is housed the greatest collection of magical artifacts, knowledge, and history, a fortress of magic, and the very source of the ancient Power. And it is the Power that I used to forge the spell that summoned you here before me. Now, tell me your name young drake." The Wizard said.

"It Spike, don't call me "young drake"." He said.

Spike knew drake was another name for dragon, but he never like being call an drake. He also didn't know what to make of this old pony. He looked ancient, and even though he wasn't a unicorn, he could still feel deep down that this pony had a lot of power, maybe even Alicorn level power.

"Hmmm, Spike…hard to believe that my spell brought a dragon before me, given that it has been many millennia since the last time one had been summoned to this place. Still…let us see if you are worthy." The Wizard said.

"HOLD ON! Why am I here and what are you planning on doing with me?!" Spike lowered himself into an attack position, holding up his claws and moving his left foot against the stone floor as he glared at the Wizard.

"You are quick to judge and prone to violence." The Wizard said.

"Well, one can't be too careful." Spike said not letting up from his position.

The old pony rose up from his stone throne and slowly walked down the steps leading down to Spike The Wizard stopped when he reached the bottom and looked at the dragon with his eyes of power.

"Show me now, are you worthy of this power?! Are you the one destined to become magic's champion?!" He said and let loose his magical lightning from his long horn.

The lightning zipped through the air and struck Spike, his eyes glowed blue with the same magical light. He could feel his memories unraveling before him, but he could also sense that the Wizard was seeing them as well.

Images show the chaos that has happen in Equestria, Nightmare Moon's return, Discord being free, A Changeling invasion, A battle that nearly kill another life, an long forgotten enemy returns, Fear everywhere, ponies running for their lives and many more, Spike couldn't name.

The images fade and Spike shook his head to clear it.

"What was that for? I never wanted to see those!" He yell.

Spike then look at the Wizard notices he was upset.

"How…why has my magic brought me someone who been through chaos and hides? This can only lead to disaster…" The Wizard said as he tilted his head to the roof as if seeing into something.

"Is my body so weak now that my spells are becoming distorted?" The Wizard added before looked back down to the dragon.

"I am sorry, it was not my intention to look in your memories. But I had to be sure…" He said to him.

"Well, next time ask me! All that chaos and I didn't do one thing I hate being afraid and helpless! I maybe an dragon, but I can't handle Chaos like my friends do!" Spike said still angry.

"So, what exactly did you have to be sure of, and again, why did you even bring me here?" he asked afterwords.

"I am old little one, and I sense that there is a great stirring of power. Something that might threaten the world you now live in. For centuries I have held fast and kept the power that the Rock of Eternity possesses from falling into the wrong hooves. But unfortunately, it means that I could not leave it. I was searching for one who had pure goodness inside their heart. An individual who could wield the great power of the ancient magic and defend the world. Someone who could become magic's champion in my place…" The Wizard explain.

Spike felt sorry for this unicorn. He knew that the Wizard just needed to pass on his powers, but there was one thing that Spike knew, there was never pure goodness around. Every time the "Pure Goodness" got to high, Chaos come crashing down to ruin it.

"So…you thought that I could be 'magic's champion' because I might have pure goodness? There never has been! Every time life starts out good, chaos comes raining down on us! There is no pure goodness!" Spike told him.

"Hm, strange the first one I pick 5,000 years ago had pure goodness, but you staying that it no longer exist because of the chaos that keeps stopping it?" The Wizard asked.

Spike nods, even if there was pure goodness all the time, the world will be an boring place. True Chaos is dangerous, but if use the right way it can be helpful.

"Well…I don't know if it would help, but maybe Princesses would be a good fit? Maybe Luna might fit more then Celestia, she still learning about this time." Spike thought.

"Truly you think highly of these two, but it is the spell that chooses who is worthy, or who has the potential to be. But…I am curious about something. May I ask to take another look into your memories?" The Wizard said then asked.

"Why? You already saw all the chaos that has happen, there no way I'll be the magic champion. Spike said surprise.

"Not this time, I notice that during the time of the Chaos, there was six ponies working together and you know them well. I would like to learn more about them." He said.

Spike give it an thought and nods. He knew his friends took care of the chaos, but he loving hanging out with them.. The unicorn's horn lit up with the same magical lightning as before, his eyes glowing brightly as he looked down upon him.

"Show me, does this dragon have hope?! Does he possess the sparks of good and righteousness?!" The Wizard asked before firing the spell.

Spike stood still as the spell show the Wizard Spike's friends where then no trouble happen. It show Spike clearing up the Library and Twilight rewarding him for it, him helping Applejack get ready for the Apple Family reunion, him helping Fluttershy with her animals when it was too much for the poor pegasus, him helping Rainbow and Pinkie pull some harmless pranks on ponies, but mostly him helping Rarity in her shop. Spike could stop from blush at cutie Rarity look. The last image show all six of his friends together and Spike cheering them on.

The images fade and Spike turn to the Wizard who was smiling happily.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Better than okay young one, my search is over. My spell was not wrong; you are different. You can overcome the fear of Chaos and even help your friends with a good heart and with my power, you can protect it." The Wizard said.

"Wait, what are you saying?! I'm the one you've been looking for after all?!" Spike shouted.

The Wizard nodded an affirmative.

"I…I…I'm no hero, or protector?! Yes I want to keep my friends safe and all…and I do care about the ponies in my life, but…I'm just a young dragon!" He added, not sure how he could protect others.

"You think too less of yourself, Spike. You are a gifted dragon –" Suddenly, the Wizard looked off into the distance, his face scrunching as if he saw something threatening.

"What? What's wrong?" Spike asked.

"It would seem there is something wrong. A danger looms over your friends." The Wizard said.

"WHAT?!" Spike shouted.

The Wizard's horn glowed and a portal of light appeared before them. The portal shimmered and wavered until it became still. The texture of the portal started to take on the form of glass, like a mirror. Spie was able to see Twilight and her friends, but from some reason they were on laying on the ground hurt with only Twilight standing. Spike eyes when he saw what was standing in front of them. He couldn't believe it, it was the same creature that Applejack save him from and he save her in return.

"What's a Timberwolf doing there?!" Spike shouted.

* * *

Twilight painted heavily. She just met up with her friends and was making plans for what to do today, when they smell something horrible and heard a load howl. Applejack was the first to realize what it was, a Timberwolf. Bit what really shock them that it was the same Timberwolf that Applejack and Spike fought off. She had no idea how it was able to pull itself back together, but now it was after them. Applejack and Rainbow were quickly to confuse it so Twilight could try to make sure no pony got hurt. Fluttershy was too scare to move and Rarity stood by the mare side. Pinkie knew how dangerous Timberwolves are and got her party cannon out and got ready to fire.

The Timberwolf was able to knock Rainbow out of the air and into Pinkie. Both ponies were knock into a near by tree and land on the ground knockout. Applejack was able to dodge the Timberwolf wooden paws, but she was caught off guard by it tail, smacking her into Rarity and Fluttershy and knocking them away from Twilight. Twilight was able to out up a fight, using her wings to dodge the Timberwolf attacks while firing a powerful magic blast at it. Twilight was able to keep it up, but was caught by surprise when the Timberwolf bit down on her left back hoof and threw her into a different tree then Pinke and Rainbow's. Twilight recover but winch when she set her black left hoof on the ground.

She look at it and saw that it bit down good on it. She was unable to walk on it until she has the chance to get it check out. But right now she had to deal with Timberwolf that was coming for her.

* * *

Spike watch as Twilight stood her ground as the Timberwolf got closer to her. He had to do something, but he had no clue how. Then he remember that Wizard said that he had power. Spike knew he was too old and knew what had to be done.

"The power you were talking about, can it save my friends?!" Spike asked him.

"Yes, but realize that by me bestowing this power upon you, you carry with it all the power, knowledge, and skill of the ancients. A power that can nary be matched by others and will call upon you to fight against the vilest evils of your world, knowing this, will you accept it?" The Wizard said then asked.

"I will, just tell me what I have to do!" Spike said knowing that Twilight might have a hard time fighting with an injury and the others were still recovering from from their hit to help Twilight.

"You must speak the magic word Spike, say 'Shazam'." The Wizard said.

Spike raise an eyebrow, but nods and said, "Shazam!"

"No, you must speak it with your good intentions and righteous fury poured into it. Feel it in your heart and speak the word of power!" The Wizard told him

Spike closed his eyes and concentrated, letting the good memories and feelings fill his heart and the righteous fury burn inside him and give him strength. He then opened them and they were crackle with energy. He raise his head and shouted...

"SHAZAM!"

A powerful and massive bolt of lightning shot down from high above Spike. The bolt struck him and empowered every cell, every atom in his body. When it fade, Spike notices everything look smaller and his green mane was in his face. He reach up with his hoof to move before he stop on what he just saw.

A green mane, an hoof? Spike turn to the wall, though it was hard to see, he spotted an purple pony with a green mane. His height was equal to Princess Luna, with large majestic wings, and a long horn protruding from his forehead. He was donned in a red suit, his new hooves in golden ornate that was shape like an lighting bolt, showing his purple hooves. His chest plate had a lightning bolt symbol engraved in it. Within the engraving, it appeared as if the very lightning that transformed him was living within it, almost like a glimpse into the magic that now resided in his soul. Spike's tail was now an green pony tail, which was now a tad spiky and his mane was long enough to partially cover his right eye. The lightning from his chest arced to his horn, and then to his hooves, traveling along his graceful form as if recognizing its knew wielder.

Spike was completely shock on what he saw.

"What the hay? I'm an Alicorn? Agh!" Spike said, before closing his mouth.

Spike voice had change as well. It was strong like an mountain, but kind like an swan. Spike look over himself some more before turning to the Wizard. He was kneeling on the ground as if he just use all of his power in one go.

"Hey, are you ok?" Spike asked.

"Do not worry about me child, I am most happy…Happy to see that the power of the ancient magic has found one with as good a heart as yours." He said.

Spike nods and stood up. He felt the new power run though him. It felt great. It was like he could split a mountain in half and not even break a sweat! He look back at the Wizard who stood up. Spike help him and notices how he weak he was.

"You don't look so good." He said.

"I am simply tired young one, and it is time for this old stallion to rest. Go now and save your friends…farewell, Spike…truly you are a remarkable filly, I am glad to have met you…" The Wizard told him and his horn lit up with magical lightning and before Spike could inquire further, he was struck by his spell, sending him through the portal in the form of pure lightning.

The Wizard sat down in the throne he was in when Spike came. He sat and smile. His eyes grew heavy and they close. His breath left , but his smile remain. He was now at peace.

* * *

Okay I watch the new Shazam movie in theaters on my birthday and wanted to go back to some of the stories I work on years ago. This story is on FIMfiction, but it was closely tie to the rest of my other DC Stories. This time, it's own world and none of the other DC stories are tied to this story. So this is a rewrite, I want to post this on FIMfiction, but they have a rule about Rewrites. This is their rule, "Rewrites" of an old story posted as a new story, unless the changes are substantial. If you are not rewriting your story from the ground up, please just edit your changes into the original story. So this story is going to be post here. I'm also thinkabout going back to my other Shazam story that stars Tails. Please review!


	2. I am Shazam

Twilight did her best to dodge the Timberwolf attacks, but she wasn't able to keep it up for long. The Timberwolf was able to hit her with it paw and knock her into the ground. The Timberwolf jump at Twilight, but she was save by Rainbow Dash, who not only recover but saw what was about it happen. Once Rainbow move Twilight away from the Timberwolf, it hit the ground and broke into pieces. Twilight sigh in relief and look at Rainbow.

"Thanks Rainbow." She said.

"No problem." Rainbow smile and put her down.

The others recover and notices Twilight was holding her back left hoof up.

"Oh my goodness, Twilight are you alright?" Rarity asked.

"Yeah, it caught me by surprise. I need to get this check out soon." Twilight said.

"What about the Timberwolf?" Fluttershy had asked.

Before anyone could answer the pegasus, they notices that the wood started to glow green and in no time, the Timberwolf had reform. It howl at them and the Mane 6 get ready to fight, though Fluttershy end up hiding behind Applejack.

"Gezz, can't this thing stay down?" Rainbow asked.

"Guess we have to broke it apart so badly that it can't reform as quickly." Applejack said.

"And how do we do that darling?" Rarity asked as the Timberwolf come closer.

Before anyone could answer, they heard the sound of thunder in the distance, but not seeing a cloud in the sky.

"Odd, Thunder but no clouds." Rainbow said a bit confuse.

"But why?" Fluttershy asked a bit scare from the noise.

"Don't worry about it now!" Applejack remind them.

The Mane 6 stood ready once more before they heard great roar of thunder, stronger than the last, rocking the entire area. Everypony had a bit of a hard time standing up and Twilight's and Rarity's horns started to glow.

_'What? This is some really powerful magic! It feels like Princess Celestia or Princess Luna!'_ Twilight thought.

They blinked once and in that instant a giant lightning bolt crashed down in front of them. Before them with resounding force. The entire area was bathed in light-blue as the crackling of electrical energy filled lightning bolt dispersed; all eyes were on the a alicorn pony who now stood before them. His tail waving in the cross breeze of the ionized air. Lightning arced from his hooves to the rest of his body as he glared with anger at Timberwolf before him.

Spike didn't have time to asked where he was or what happen to the Wizard. All that mattered now is that he was there, and he had the power (hopefully) to protect his friends behind him. The Timberwolf didn't know what to make of him, he were obviously threatened by him, an Alicorn suddenly descending from the sky in a flash of lightning is enough to put the fear of the divine in any creature. Normally, Spike would've just lashed out at the Timberwolf, but his mind was thinking more clearly than normal, more tactical even. He had made the Timberwolf afraid of him, so he used this to his advantage.

"You won't hurt them anymore. Leave now with your dignity, and limbs, intact." Spike threatened.

He liked the sound of his voice, strong, but smooth.

"Uh, Twili? Are you seeing what Ah'm seeing?" Applejack asked shock.

"Yeah, it a Alicorn, a **Stallion **Alicorn!" Twilight said just as shock.

"Where did he come from?" Rainbow asked trying to get over her shock.

"And how does he have so much magic? I feel like my horn is going to fitz." Rarity asked.

Pinkie was just really shock on seeing someone new and she didn't know this pony. That's means she need to throw a welcome party for this new pony. Fluttershy was still hiding behind Applejack. She was scare when the lighting bolt came from nowhere, but this Alicorn didn't seem to be dangerous, but there was something about it that made her a little weary about him.

The Timberwolf had no idea who this new pony was and why it appear in a bolt of lighting, but it was in it way of it prey. It growl then jump at the alicorn. Spike grab it and held it back from the others. Spike's eyes widened at the fact that he just stopped the Timberwolf who had more size and strength, but wasn't even feeling any strain at all. Even the Mane 6 were shock at the alicorn holding back a large Timberwolf. The Timberwolf thrash in Spike's hooves trying to get the six behind him. Spike knew he couldn't let the Timberwolf get his friends and decide it was time to talk this battle somewhere else.

Then Spike propelled himself forward, but he was not prepared for the great acceleration that followed. That propelled him and the Timberwolf like a rocket, sending them into the Everfree Forest as the Timberwolf and Spike smashed through one tree after another. Spike angled himself down and let go of the Timberwolf. The wooden magic wolf landed hard against the ground, but Spike was able to correct himself, turning around and slamming his hooves into the dirt and leaving a large trail of disturbed earth till he stopped completely. Spike painted, not from exhaustion, but from the rush of going so fast, it was exhilarating.

_'I just…I just flew! I just flew as fast as Rainbow Dash! Oh my god! That was epic!' _Spike thought.

The Timberwolf also thought it was epic, epically painful. The wooden magic wolf slowly rose from the small crater it created on impact, call back some of the wood that came off his body. It howl loudly and Spike stood ready for anything. The Timberwolf started crouch getting ready to run at Spike. Spike also get ready to run back at it, then flinched like he was about to take off, but something was odd about his surroundings in that moment. The leaves from the branches seemed to be falling in slow motion, even the dust from the dirt he kicked up was lingering longer than usual. He then looked towards the Timberwolf and saw that he was moving as slow as molasses.

_'Okay…either I can manipulate time or I'm moving super-fast and everything else around me is moving slow compared to me.' _Spike thought.

Spike decided to test his theory and ran to the wooden magic wolf; it only took him a few short steps before he was right in front of him. The Timberwolf had no idea he was there, or if he did, he was too slow to do anything about it. Spike felt the fury in him rise at this moment, he then drew back his right hoof as electrical energy began to arc off of his limb. The energy then coalesced around his right hoof as he thrust it forward, making contact with the left cheek of the Timberwolf. The strength of the punch knocked the Timberwolf right through five trees before slamming against a sixth, and the lightning that was around Spike hoof had added an extra kick to the attack, giving it a slight paralyzing effect.

Everything went back to moving at normal speed after that. Spike looked behind him and saw that a dust trail had kicked from where he ran to where he was now.

_"Super speed, definitely super speed! I wonder if I could do a Sonic RainBoom...? Heck I might be faster the Rainbow Dash!' _Spike thought in awe.

The Timberwolf had pull itself together and let out a loud howl that snap Spike out of his thoughts.

_'Right, Timberwolf, need to beat it.' _Spike thought and try to think on how he was going to.

Then Spike notice the electricity coming off of the Timberwolf cheek which confuse him.

_'Wait, I thought __wood cannot conduct with electricity. How is it...'_ He thought before the answer appear in his mind.

_"That's because the Timberwolf is made of magic wood! And since the lightning I use is also magic, the law of __physics doesn't reply. So maybe I can...' _Spike thought some more before looking at his new found horn.

He decide to try and cast a spell and soon his horn had a ball of lighting appear. However, Spike notices that the ball was getting bigger and getting a little hard to control.

_'Whoa, whoa, whoa! Stop! Stop! Too much!'_ Spike thought and try to stop the spell.

Instead it shoot off his horn and towards the Timberwolf. The Timberwolf eyes widen before a loud thunder was heard follow by a large dust cloud that was seen over the treetops. Once the dust had settle, Spike shook the dust off him and look around. His eyes widen at the damage and so no sign of the Timberwolf. Not a piece of it magic wood remain, now most likely nothing but ashes.

_'What the...? I didn't mean to kill! Maybe burn it to scare it away but not kill it!'_ Spike thought in shock.

He never taken a life. No pony has. It was something that was used as a last resort no matter what. True the Timberwolf attack his friends, but it was just trying to survive. Spike shook his head to clear it, he can think about this later. He had to check on the others. He decide it best to run instead of flying, because he didn't want to overshoot the others. Thanks to his new found speed, he reach the edge of the forest in no time and saw the others trying to treat Twilight's leg. He was just about to step out then stop as he started to worry.

_'What if they're afraid of me? What if they don't believe it's me? I need to hide myself, just until I can figure things out.' _Spike thought

As if to answer his request, the living lightning from his chest arced out, forming an outline of something. The energy flashed and the light materialized into a white hooded cloak with gold trimming around the edges, and a golden clasp that kept the cloak held fast around his neck.

_'Guess this'll do, hope it's enchanted or something…'_ Spike thought.

Spike then used his hoof to raise the hood up, covering most of his face before he went to see his friends.

* * *

The Mane 6 watch as the Alicorn had push the Timberwolf into the Everfree Forest and notices a few trees being knock down. Then a huge dust cloud was seen as Twilight's and Rarity's horn started to glow.

"What in Equestria was that?" Rainbow asked.

"Magic, really powerful magic! Maybe stronger the Princesses." Twilight said getting a bit worry.

"Are you kidding me?!" Rainbow shouted shock.

"Are you really sure Twilight?" Fluttershy asked a bit scare.

"We can worry about it later. We need get Twilight's leg check out." Applejack said.

Twilight was still worry about the magic she sense but knew she had to take care of her leg.

"Anything I should be aware about being bitten by a Timberwolf Applejack?" Twilight asked knowing Applejack's family has dealt with Timberwolf for a long time.

"What of Twilight becomes a Timberwolf because she bit by one?" Pinkie asked making the others look at her.

"As cool as that sounds, I would not find out." Rainbow said.

"Is everypony alright?" A voice spoke from behind them.

Everyone looked in the direction of the voice. The Alicorn from earlier was walking towards them. His face obscured by the shadows of his hood as his cloak flapped with each step. Applejack quickly put herself between her friends, adopting an attack position and putting on a fiercest expression. The Alicorn stopped; he almost looked hurt by the action.

"Don't come any closer, who are ya, and what do you want?!" Applejack demanded.

The alicorn paused as if thinking about the question.

"My name…? My name is…is…Shazam." He said after thinking.

Everyone looked at the Alicorn with confusion.

"'Shazam', that's yer name, really?" Applejack asked again.

"Y-Yeah, it's my name, I'm Shazam! And I just want to help, I don't want to hurt you," The Alicorn said.

No one didn't know why, but they felt a strange familiarity with the Alicorn, as if they knew him.

"Let him through Applejack." Twilight said shock her.

"But Twili..." Applejack started to protest.

"Let's heard him out. He did save us from the Timberwolf. It only fair." Twilight said still trying not to place her hoof on the ground.

Applejack look back at the Alicorn and step aside. Everypony watch as the Alicorn walk up to Twilight and stop in front of her. Twilight could see that the Alicron was bigger than her; maybe around Luna's size. She then notices the lightning bolt on his chest and the electricity inside it. Just by being close to this Alicorn, she could felt the source of the magic she pick up twice before.

"Princess Twilight?" The Alicorn asked snapping her away from the the Lightning bolt.

"How did..." Twilight asked shock.

"It not really hard when there are only four Alicorn princess in the world. I can easily tell which Princess you are." The Alicorn said.

"What about you? Are you some kind of Prince?" Rarity asked.

"Not really. I'm a champion. I was chosen to make sure that all life and magic is safe from dark forces." The Alicorn said.

"Yeah right! We can handle dark forces just fine thank you." Rainbow scoff.

"You sure about Rainbow Dash? Because I'm sure the dark forces might get a up on you if you let that ego go to your head." The Alicorn smirk.

Rainbow grow, but noticing that he knew her name.

"How do you know..." She started to asked.

"I know all your names. Even a Champion like me have heard of all the feats you six have pull off." The Alicorn said.

Before anyone could question the Alicorn, he turn back to Twilight and notices her back left leg. He look a little closer and Twilight felt a little awkward on how close he was.

"Hmm, it look like the Timberwolf try to tear it off, but end up mess up your leg so badly it not going to heal right. If you went to the hospital, they might have to remove your leg since there nothing they can't do." He said after a few minutes.

"Wait, how do you know that?" Rarity asked.

"Wait Twilight will have to lose her leg?" Fluttershy asked scare.

"If you took her to the hospital yes, but maybe I can fix that." The Alicorn said and made his horn glow.

"And hopefully don't blow us up." He mutter under his breath.

"What's that?" Rainbow asked.

"Nothing, now please hold still, Princess Twilight." He said and had his horn touch her leg.

Twilight felt something run through her leg and could feel the magic that this Shazam Alicorn had use. After a few seconds he pull away and Twilight try to put her leg on the ground. She was shock to find that it didn't hurt as if it was ever bitten in the first place.

"How do you feel?" The Alicorn asked.

"Like it never got bitten. Thank you Shazam." Twilight said smiling.

"You're welcome." Shazam smile back.

Then the Alicorn started to turn and walk away but was stop by Rainbow Dash.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, and where do you think you are going?" She asked.

"The danger had past and I don't see the reason of staying here anymore." Shazam answer.

"Awww, I was going to throw a party for you." Pinkie whine.

"And I'm sure it will be a great party, but some ponies might not take my welcome so nicely." Shazam said.

"You seem nice. But if you want to leave, we won't stop you... I mean if that's ok with you?" Fluttershy said meekly.

"Thank you Fluttershy. I don't plan on being gone long. I just need to go over a few things of my own. You all see me again." Shazam smile.

He look forward to see Rainbow still in front of him, before he run past her shocking everyone.

"He's fast!" Rarity said.

"He might be faster than you Rainbow." Applejack said to the pegasus.

"What?! No way!" Rainbow said unhappy.

"Are you sure he did nothing to you Twilight?" Rarity asked her friend.

"Yes, I'm sure. My leg feel just fine." Twilight said think about Shazam and his magic.

* * *

Spike had ran back to the castle and in his room before anypony notices. Once inside he start to thin on what just happen in the past few minutes.

_'I don't believe it! I did all that?! I beat a Timberwolf with this new power and over match it in strength, speed and MAGIC! This is too much! OK, Spike calm down. You should relax and...wait a minute!'_ Spike thought before he remembering something.

It just now dawned on Spike that he never asked the Wizard if this was a permanent transformation.

"Oh crap, no! Am I going to be an alicorn for the rest of my life?! Granted that's not a bad thing, but how am I going to explain this to everyone?! Will the princesses be mad that I am an alicorn?! Damn it why didn't I think to ask?!" Spike shouted to himself.

Spike began pacing back and forth, trying to think of how he could explain this or change back. It took a while, and he knew that he would not have enough time before someone came to the castle. It was then that a crazy idea entered his head.

"Well, it worked to change me into this; it should turn me back right?" Spike said to himself.

Spike quickly put his all the thing he has in his room in a little magic spot that Twilight made for him, not wanting the lightning bolt to come crashing down on them. Once his bedroom things a safe inside in the magic space, Spike concentrated on the feelings he used to initiate the transformation, and when he felt it the alicorn spoke aloud the word.

"SHAZAM!"

A lightning bolt suddenly shot down from the sky out of nowhere and struck Spike. A cloud of white smoke appeared around him, obscuring the form of the super hero. Spike walked forward out of the cloud of smoke and opened his eyes. He was no longer a big alicorn, but merely a small, baby dragon. Spike inspected his form, checking to see if anything was amiss or permanently altered.

"Okay, it looks like everything's back to normal. But still…" Spike said after seeing everything was fine.

Spike really needs to figure out how his new powers works and the only way he going to do that is get back to the Rock of Eternity. Only question he has is, HOW?!

* * *

In a far away place, unseen by ponies eyes, a Kingdom stands tall with rich ponies going on about theirs life and poor ponies were forced to work for their meals. Inside the castle that was cover in a gold like color, sat a mare that look to wearing some Egyptian makeup all over her. She had a thunderbolt cutie mark that look just like the symbol of the living lightning.

This mare sat on the throne as two ponies fan her with huge leaf's. She was resting after taking care of a problem with the rich and the poor until she shot up.

"This magic! It just like..." She said feeling the magic in the air.

She started to search for it and soon discover it was the same power that her husband once use.

"A new Champion has been chosen. I must find the champion and see if he or she will help me unite with my husband." She said.

"Forgive me your highness, but do you know where to started?" Asked of the the ponies that was fanning her.

She knew he was right. She would have blast him for questioning her, but he brought up a point. She doesn't know where to start looking. She try to search for the magic again, only to find that it was now gone. The champion must have change back.

"If the champion shows himself or herself again. I will go and find them. My husband Black Adam must be found." She said.

The rest of the ponies in the room bow at the name. It was Black Adam that help them and they were glad for it. After all, his wife Black Isis, had keep the kingdom running for thousand of years.

* * *

And that's chapter two! So up next Spike is going back to the Rock of Eternity and learn what the letters in SHAZAM stands for. And there will be some ponies that discover Spike is Shazam. Right now, I'm going to keep it small. So I hope you guys and girls like this so far. Because I plan on finished this story sometime this year. Please review!


	3. Power of SHAZAM

_The next day..._

Spike was trying to think on how he was going to get back to the Rock of Eternity so he can get ahold of his new powers, but he didn't even know how he got there last time! All he recall was heading to his bed and look over his list then fell asleep. He doubt that will work again. He thought about transform into Shazam and see if he can find a way there, but Twilight had return and he withheld the idea for now. Now here the are, in Canerlot, his and Twilight's old home. Twilight was born here and he was hatch here, so seeing Canerlot was always a welcome sight for them. Nothing beat Ponyville, but Canerlot was always feels like they were coming home. However, there was another reason they were in Canterlot.

Twilight thought it was best to explain to Princess Celestia and Princess Luna face to face about the Alicorn that save her and her friends. She did send a note ahead of time to let the Princesses know she was coming and she didn't feel like leaving Spike behind this time. For some reason Twilight kept getting this weird feeling from Spike, she wasn't sure what it was, but it felt familiar somehow. She decide to ignore for now and step inside the throne room where she was quickly hug by Celestia. That threw her and Spike for loop. Sure, Celestia hug Twilight from time to time but this time, it was a type of hug that mother give their child as if they were very worry and relief to see them ok.

"Princess?" Twilight asked.

"Please Twilight, you can just call me Celestia now. I'm just glad you are okay." Celestia said.

"Sister, let her go. She's here for a reason remember?" Luna said also glad Twilight was unharm.

Celestia let go and collected herself. Twilight smile and give her a hug, shocking both Princesses.

"What? It fair right?" Twilight tease.

Celestia smile and Twilight let go.

"Okay Twilight, why don't you started from the beginning?" She said.

Twilight nodded and told Celestia and Luna that she was going to met up with her friends to spend time together when a Timberwolf appear out of the Everfree Forest. She and her friends fought it off, but it was much stronger than the other Timberwolves. Twilight was the last one stand for a while and it even bit her leg.

"Is your leg alright Twilight?" Celestia asked, know that she and Luna have be bitten by many beasts in their time.

"At the time, I couldn't really check on it, my friends had recover a bit and came to help me but that when we heard the sound of thunder." Twilight said.

"Yes, we did too. It was most odd." Luna spoke up.

"Then I take it you felt the magic that come with the second thunder?" Twilight asked.

"Yes Twilight, I think just about every unicorn felt it." Celestia.

_'Holy Moly! It was that strong?! Now I really need to get back to the __Rock of Eternity!' _Spike thought as his eyes widen.

"Well, this was a surprise, it turn out that there another Alicorn, but it was a stallion." Twilight said.

Both Celestia and Luna were completely shock to heard that. They knew there was only four Alicorns and they were all mares. A Stallion Alicorn was something they didn't know was possible. Twilight went on about how the Alicorn got the Timberwolf away from them and saw that had a fight going on inside the Everfree Forest. Next thing they know there was a giant dust cloud and really powerful magic. They end up being more focus on her leg then worry about if the Alicorn was friend or foe. He then step out of the Everfree Forest and told them his name was Shazam. After explain that he was chosen to protect life and magic from dark forces, he had a look at Twilight's leg. It was so badly mess up, that if she went to the hospital they would have to remove it. Lucky Shazam had heal her leg and then ran off.

Celestia and Luna both look at each other glad to know that this Shazam character had save Twilight and the others, but had questions of their own for him. Celestia then look over to Spike and saw he was leaning on a nearby pillar appearing to be really thinking on something. She could also feel something coming from Spike, something she never felt before.

"Spike?" She call out making Spike jump.

"I didn't do it!" He shouted.

"Do what?" Twilight asked.

"Oh um...nothing sorry. Must been lost in my thoughts." Spike said.

"Spike I have notices something odd about you since you got here." Celestia said.

"Odd how?" Spike asked confuse.

"I'm well aware that dragons do have their own type of magic, but care to explain why I can sense another magic inside you?" Celestia asked.

Spike was shock to hear that, then again he knew the Princesses where powerful, so they could sense something that no pony else could, but did Celestia really just pick up on the power he has?

"Celestia isn't the only one. I too had sense the same magic." Luna spoke up.

"I did too. Spike is there something you need to tell us?" Twilight added.

Spike was caught and he knew it. There was no point in lying to them. He sigh and look at them.

"I do, but you won't believe me." He said.

So Spike explain after Twilight left, he was looking over his list about the things he want to do when he suddenly felt tired. He fell asleep and woke up later in place that he learn was call the Rock of Eternity. He met a old pony who call himself the Wizard and explain to Spike why he was call there. Spike wasn't too sure about using the power that was given to him even after the Wizard how look in his mind twice, making him see all the chaos that Equestria been through, during his time, and see the time he hang out with the others. It wasn't until the Wizard show him that Twilight and the other where in trouble that he accepted the power and was transformed in a Alicorn. He then was teleported to his friends and use his new found power and body to beat the Timberwolf. However, when he try to use his new magic as well, it went out of control and end up killing the Timberwolf. Then when back and help Twilight and the others.

"I can see why you said we won't believe you. The story sounds as farfetch as it goes." Luna said thinking.

"But there are some truth in your story. But how did you change back from a Alicorn?" Celestia asked.

"Turns out that the word of power that I need to use to change me into a Alicorn can change me back. I would show you, but it might cause the guards to rush in here." Spike explain.

"What what is the word of power?" Twilight asked.

"All I gotta do is say Shazam." Spike said.

"Wait, you told me, as the Alicorn, your name was Shazam but you didn't change back." Twilight said confuse.

"That's because it only works if I say it with good intentions and righteous fury. Just saying the name won't work." Spike said.

All three Princess in the room thought over what Spike had said, true, what he told them didn't sound real, but they knew Spike better then any one. Spike wouldn't lie unless it was something he himself want to take care of. But this new magic they sense was proof that Spike is telling the truth.

"So how do we get to this Rock of Eternity?" Twilight asked.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out. I thought about transforming back into my alicorn form to see if I have better idea how to get there, but you came back before I could try." Spike said.

_"If you wish to return to the __Rock of Eternity, all you have to is asked, champion."_

Everypony look around when they heard a soft voice in the room.

"Who said that?" Spike asked ready to use the word of power.

_"Right here Champion, I landed on your shoulder when you were explaining things."_

Spike look on his right shoulder and saw a breezie that was color pink all over. The Princesses themselves were surprise to see the breezie as well.

"Where do you come from and who are you?" Twilight asked it.

_"I feel that introductions are best done face-to-face. Speaking through astral projections is good for communication purposes. I would assume you value interactions of a more personal nature. Also…"_

The Breezie flew off of Spike's shoulder and close to his face.

_"I've wanted to meet the new Champion for a while now, and I would very much like to show you around the Rock of Eternity."_

Spike eyes widen when he heard that.

"You…You're from the Rock of Eternity?" He asked.

_"Yes."_

"Can you take us there?" Twilight asked.

_"Well…I have no disepcet towards you three princesses but I'm afraid only the Champion can enter, outsiders aren't allowed within it." _

All three of them where a little shock to be call outsiders. Luna look like she was really to yelled, but Celestia stop her from doing so. Twilight look at Spike, he was call there once before and she didn't want him to go alone this time.

"Then Spike can't go." Twilight said.

"Twilight!" Spike said shock.

"Chosen Champion or not, Spike wasn't call there by his own free will. Spike not going unless somepony goes with him." She said not taking no as a answer.

_"I see you care very much this champion princess."_

"I raise Spike since I hatch him from his egg during a test. I know he can take care of himself, but being call to something against his well is crossing the line." Twilight said slamming her hoof down to get her point across.

"I'm with Lady Twilight. From what Spike had told us, the Wizard had good intentions but he should know it wise to see if the pony or dragon would come of their own free will." Luna said.

"I'm afraid we can't let Spike leave. We might be force to arrest you and this Wizard." Celestia added.

"Let them come." Spike sigh making the Breezie look at them.

_"Are you sure champion?"_

"Yeah, when they get like this, nothing will stop them." Spike explain.

_"Very well, __for now, since you are new to entering the Rock of Eternity, I will serve as your way in and out. Simply ask me to take you there and I will Champion."_

"You can just call me Spike." He said.

The Princess walk near to Spike ready to see for their own eyes where Spike was taken.

Okay, um, take us to the Rock of Eternity, please." Spike asked nicely.

_"Very well, here we go."_

The room started to rumble and moan as the light within it was sucked away. Little by little the shadows crept over everything, slowly making their way towards Spike and the princesses. Twilight quickly got ready, her protective maternal instincts kicking in. The Breezie was starting to become the only light source in the room as the room became pitch black. Then there was a sudden shift, almost faint, but it happened; almost as if the world was being pulled out from under them.

In the distance, a white outline of a door appeared. The Breezie made its way to the door and upon its proximity, the door opened to near blinding white light. Spike gulped, wondering if he were somehow spirited away to heaven before his time. But with remaining in darkness being their only other option, he moved towards the light, with the Princesses following, squinting as his eyes adjusted to the brightness.

When they passed through the other side, audible gasp rang out from them.

_"Welcome Champion and guests, to the Rock of Eternity."_

* * *

Celestia and Luna was really shock on the magic they could feel. It felt like both Harmony and Chaos co-exist here and was well balanced. Spike hadn't been to this part of the Rock of Eternity the first time he came here, so he was shock as well. Twilight look around seeing all the magic items that were place here. When they exited the door, they walked right into the largest, most expansive library that either of he had ever seen. Books were automatically re-shelving themselves as they floated from one end of the bookshelf to another across the way. Bookshelf upon bookshelf was filled with ancient and forgotten tomes and texts of all kinds, a large rotunda of knowledge that seemed to stretch all the way to a never ending ceiling. Warm, golden light bathed over the area, making it just bright enough to read the books without being too dim to hurt your eyes.

Twilight was just froze stiff on what she was seeing and Celestia and Luna were able to recover their susripse quicker but had no time to stop Twilight from zooming from book to book trying to pick which one to ready first.

_'Champion? Is your friend alright?" _

"Oh yeah, she fine. She always get like this when she see a library filled with books she never read before." Spike said.

"I forgotten how much Twilight act like a little filly whenever she finds a new book." Celestia smile.

"Should we stop her? I mean this isn't all of the Rock of Eternity is it?" Luna asked.

_"Oh no, this is just the library wing. The rest of it is outside."_

"Well, before we can continue the tour, are you going to tell me who you or what you are?" Spike asked.

_"Oh yes! Pardon me, just a moment."_

The Breezie floated up into the air and dissolved into particles of pink light. Spike felt a sense of panic, wondering if he had demanded the impossible and the Breezie perished as a result of his demand. However, his fears were quickly put to rest when the particles multiplied and recollected on the floor a few feet away. The sparkling dust started to take on the form of a pony; the sparkling dust then combined and formed a solid body with a flash of pink light. When the flash subsided, what stood before them was not a Breezie, although this equine being did have beautiful, translucent breezie wings that shimmered as they made the slightest move.

"Greetings, My name is Breeze Wind." She said.

"It a honor to meet you Breeze Wind. I'm Princess Celestia and this is my sister Princess Luna." Celestia said.

"I heard of you two. Kind and fair rulers. I'm also aware of what had happen to you in the past Princess Luna. The Champion of that time would have step in, had Celestia had not found a way to stop you." Breeze Wind said bowing.

"Yes, it was sad day for both of us." Luna said not really wanting to talk about that.

"So can we see the rest of the Rock of Eternity?" Spike asked moving away from the Nightmare Moon topic.

"Yes, please call your friend. I don't think it wise to leave her here." Breeze said.

Celestia nodded and use her magic to grab Twilight and pull her away from the books. She try to get out of the Princess magic and thought she was a alicorn now, she was unable to break free. Spike chuckle as everypony left the library.

After Twilight calm down Breeze Wind lead them outside which Spike and the Princess gasp on what they were seeing.

When they exited the hall, they were surprised to see a large flat surface, like a platform. Above them was the bright blue sky with just a few strands of clouds hanging around. They walked further out onto the stone platform, trying to see what exactly Breeze Wind wanted to show them. When they looked back to Breeze Wind, their eyes were drawn to the large pyramid structure that was behind the pony. The pyramid had to be twice the size of the world's tallest mountain, if not three or four at the very least. The stone was stacked like stones, one on top of the other. At the very tip there were spires that resembled castle turrets and towers.

"This…This is the Rock of Eternity?!" Spike asked.

Breeze fluttered over to Spike's side as she shook her head.

"No, no, no, the rest of it is down below." She said.

They made their way, carefully, to the edge of the platform. Only to find that the platform was just a small segment of the giant structure. The edge sloped and kept going further down. The young dragon and the three princesses made their way to other side to find a better angle. When they did, they found that the giant structure continued downward, matching the height of the tip. The width and circumference of the Rock of Eternity was beyond Twilight's ability to calculate without the proper equipment.

"This thing…is massive…" Spike spoke in astonishment, "How…How was this created?"

"The Rock of Eternity was forged from the most ancient of magic's; it is the source and the container. The structure itself was formed from two opposing, yet equally powerful land masses. The top half of was created from a portion of land from Elysium. While the bottom half was created from a portion of the land that comprises Tartarus. Both halves held together by a magic that brings harmony to both warring sides and subdues their rage towards the other, in order to create the ultimate fortress of magic and storehouse of knowledge, the Rock of Eternity." Breeze Wind explain.

Spike tried to comprehend what Breeze Wind had just said. The thing that they were standing and were inside of earlier, was in fact made of one part Elysium, the place where all good ponies and heroes of the past go to rest after they die, and the other part Tartarus, the place where evil ponies, criminals, and creatures like Tirek were sent to spend the rest of eternity in fire and darkness. For a while now, Spike, as well as other ponies, knew that Tartarus existed, Tirek and Cerberus were clear indications that it did exist. So by that logic, Elysium existed too. But everypony believed it was place that could only be entered by the spirits of the departed.

Twilight went to Tartarus, but she only got as far as the gates and never went into Tartarus herself. Princess Celestia, Luna, and Cadance were banished to Tartarus by Tirek, but they were alicorns, and Tirek was…different, as strong as an alicorn. But now, here he was, standing atop an amalgamation of both.

"Breeze Wind…how did this – how was this all built, and how is it connected to my powers?" Spike asked.

"Indeed, we are wondering that ourselves." Celestia said getting Luna and Twilight to snap out of their shock.

"That my Champion is an excellent question." Breeze Wind smile.

Breeze took Spike and the Princesses into a room that held a single book. The pony used her magic to open the tome and immediately light flooded the room, taking shape and form, becoming holographic images of civilizations that existed long ago. Everyone stuck close by, watching as Breeze's magic resonated with the books and allowed her to begin the story.

_Eons ago, before the founding of Equestria, before the rulers of Night and Day, and even before the rule of the Lord of Chaos, there was the Council of Magic. They were made up of six unique ponies, each possessing incredible magical power that equaled that of a god. These ponies saw that the world of Equus was a harsh land, governed by the strong who swallowed the weak, and corrupted the innocence of all things good. The Council of Magic could no longer stand and watch as this injustice went on and decided to act. They used their magic to forge the Rock of Eternity, uniting it to call upon the ancient magic. Together, with their newly created fortress, the six gods fought against the corruption at its root, The Seven Deadly Enemies of Mortals._

_Each one was a demonic entity that represented a mortal sin of ponykind. The first was Lust, the sin who used her power to make many fall prey to their depraved desires and to defile and ravage. Mare, stallion, and foal, all were equal in her eyes, and all could succumb to debauchery. The second was Gluttony, the demon which consumes and consumes but is never satisfied, eventually bringing ruin to everything, even oneself. The third was Sloth, his brought about apathy and laziness, sapping the will of others to walk, talk, or even care about others._

_The others were Anger or Wrath as he liked to be called. He steeped himself in violence, murder, and bloodshed, be it friend, foe, lover, brother or sister, mother or father, child and parent, all would kill and spill the blood of their fellow pony without reason or mercy. The fifth was Envy, his power caused mortals to covet that which they believed to be rightfully theirs, so much so, that they would indeed kill to have it. Whether it was beauty, wealth, power, nothing was too simple or too grand. The sixth was Greed, although not the strongest, his power does bring great woe and destruction, making other ponies take and take until there is nothing left for anypony. Food would be scarce and they would hoard, the poor would die and be sold into slavery for they were taken for all their money._

_And the lastly, but not at all least, was Pride, the most powerful and destructive of all the seven. Her power was the cause of many wars and deaths across the planet, and it is she who leads the Seven Enemies. The six gods fought against these seven demons in a titanic duel that ravaged the planet and nearly tore it in twain. In the end, the Council was able to seal the Seven Enemies within the depths of Tartarus, and it is there that they will remain until the end of time._

"What happened after the battle? To the ponies who were left after they endured such devastation?" Twilight asked.

"Yes, so much devastation. But unfortunately, all was not well…"

_The Council of Magic saw the destruction caused by their war with the seven and decided that they should never set hoof on the mortal world again. They retreated to the Rock of Eternity; from there they watched as the remnants of the ponies left picked up the pieces and forged new kingdoms and territories. And, although not as severe as when the seven were more present on Equus, their influence had not diminished. It was clear to the council that order and harmony needed to be restored, but they could not be this symbol for they had a hoof in the destruction._

_So, they decided to pool their magic together and grant it to a chosen individual, one who would wield their collective powers in one body and become a symbol for the weak and defenseless to rally behind and give them hope. They created the Word of Power, a magic incantation that would combine their powers, and so they used the first initial of each of their names in order to create this word._

_S, for Sincerity and the stamina to carry out the pure honesty you will carry_

_H, for Hospitality and the strength to supplant the generosity you will promote_

_A, for Awareness and the wisdom that comes with your new gained knowledge of magic_

_Z, for Zeal and the power that comes from being able to spread laughter in even the darkest times_

_A, for Adherence and the speed to carry out your true loyalty_

_M, for Mercy and the courage to carry out the kindness you will share with others_

_So was born the Word of Power, the word that means power incarnate and would be the battle cry of the Mightiest Mortal and Champion of Magic…SHAZAM._

Everypony watch as the sx letters came together to spell out the word that Spike had use to transform into his alicorn form and back. Celestia and Luna were quite surprised to heard how there were protectors before them and the Elements of Harmony. Twilight was quickly to pick up on one thing through.

"Wait, the way you explain the letters, they sound like the Elements of Harmony." She said.

"Even during that time, the one you call the Element of Harmony exist, it was because those six ponies where the first bearers, before Celestia and Luna found them. They use the Elements to give the word Shazam it power, but the Living Lightning was it own magic." Breeze explain.

"The Living Lightning?" Spike asked.

"Yes, the magic that you now carry and it what brought you here last time." Breeze said.

Spike place his claw on his chest as if he was trying to feel the magic he knew had. The Spike thought of something, if those ponies were the first bearers then that mean the Wizard before him wasn't the first person to hold this power.

"Breeze, who did they pick as their first champion?" Spike asked.

"He, Spike. The first champion was made up of young dragon like yourself, so you are not the only dragon the Living Lightning has chose." Breeze said as she shifted the scenery around.

Before Spike stood the young dragon that just a few months older than him.

"The dragon was named Scale, sold into slavery after his was found and hatch, which most were slaves under the rule of the privileged, He was beaten, tortured, and defiled, suffering his whole life." Breeze explain sadly.

Everypony couldn't help to feel sorry for the young dragon. Celestia and Luna was against slavery and free many slaves their time while arresting the owner for mistreated them. Twilight could hardly believe a baby dragon was born into slavery the minute he had hatch, she could almost see Spike in Scales place.

"The Council saw something within him, the potential to bring about great change. He had suffered hardships and still fought to stay alive and keep others safe. It was because of these traits that he was summoned to the Rock of Eternity. To share the power and become powerful being he must follow under their rules. He agreed and the word was spoken." Breeze continued.

"SHAZAM!"

The image of the young dragon was then struck by lightning and what emerged from the smoke was a alicorn, only inches taller than Spike's form. His suit was black, with golden gauntlets and greaves similar to Spike's. Upon the alicorn's chest was a golden thunderbolt insignia, and just like his own, it too held the magical lightning. His hair was black, as was his fur coat, giving him an intense visage, but his eyes were gentle and soft, but they did not hide the great power that lay behind them.

"His form's name was combined from two names he picks. Teth, meaning black, and Adam, from Adamant, his salve name, thus was born Teth Adam." Breeze said.

"'Black Adam…' sounds like a dark name for hero," Spike said, thinking about the name.

"Actually Spike, in Neighgyptian times, black was generally associated with good, mostly because it was the color of fertile soil." Twilight spoke up.

"Indeed, So it was that Black Adam would come to be known as the great hero, using his power to bring down the tyrannical society that made many suffer, freeing many slaves and other subservient sentient beings." Breeze explain.

"Sound like kind and wise hero for his time. A salve Dragon given power to free others like him. I believe he had many followers at the time." Celestia said.

"So what happen to him?" Spike asked, knowing that he was around any more.

Everypony became confuse when Breeze Wind smile turn into a frown.

"He fell, neither member of the Council of Magic understood how or why, but Black Adam changed. He became obsessed with the power, conquering one kingdom after another and bringing them under his rule of power and might. The Council could not take away his power; so instead, they sealed him away, locked inside of a sarcophagus for all time." She said.

That shock them. Scale turn from a hero into a conquer becoming the one thing he fought against. Spike couldn't believe that happen. He pinkie promise himself he'll never turn into Black Adam.

"Spike...?" Twilight asked.

"You heard the story Twilight. I can't give this power back. It staying with me until I need to pick a someone to take my place." Spike said having an idea what Twilight wanted to say.

"Are you sure Spike?" Celestia asked.

"Yeah, Magic needs a champion and I'm that champion. What about the other champions?" Spike said before asking Breeze.

Breeze Wind transported them with fluid use of her magic to the hallway that Spike recognized. It was the hall that led to the throne room, the one that had the tapestries.

"From Black Adam rose better heroes, true Champions of Magic that upheld the ideals of justice, harmony, and peace." She said.

Spike stared at one tapestry after the other, reading the names of the various heroes who held the title of Champion and the power of SHAZAM for countless millennia. It felled Spike with a sense of pride to be included in this pantheon of heroes who changed the world and made a difference. Granted it was a shame that no one knew of their sacrifices and struggles, nor of their heroic deeds, but, Spike thought, maybe he could bring back the legacy.

"Many of these name don't look like to be names of ponies." Twilight said look over the list.

"The Living Lightning didn't just chose Dragons and Ponies. It chose other creatures, like Griffins, Diamond Dogs, and Changelings." Breeze said.

"Changelings?!" Twilight shouted.

"Don't worry, none of the Changelings that was chosen was part of Chrysalis line. Chrysalis never knew about the Living Lightning or the Rock of Eternity." Breeze said making Twilight relax.

Spike look over the list and notices a name that said "Wind Swords the 51st Champion."

"Why do I know this name?" He asked.

"Because you do, that is the Wizard that granted you your powers, although he was much younger back then. He saved my life, gave me purpose." Breeze said sadly which the Princesses pick up.

"So that's what his name is! Where is he, I wanted to ask him some questions about how to control this power?" Spike asked not catching the sadness from her the first time.

"Spike, I'm afraid Master Wind Swords is no longer with us." Breeze said sadly.

"He dead is he?" Twilight asked.

The pony could only nod.

Celestia and Luna feel sorry for the young pony, losing someone who been by your side for years was heartbreaking. Celestia herself could relate to Breeze Wind in a way from losing Luna 1,000 years ago. Spike was just shock to see someone he just met past away after being sent to help his friends.

"N-No way, are you telling me that a pony as powerful as him died! He was alive when I left, how did die, why?!" Spike asked confuse.

"It is…inevitable. When a Champion grows too old his powers suffer as a result, they weaken. So, in order to make sure that there would always be someone to fight against evil, the power seeks out a worthy successor or a potential worthy successor. And once one is chosen, the previous holder is allowed to go in peace to Elysium." Breeze Wind then gestured to all fifty tapestries. "Each of these is of a fallen Champion. That is what this hall is for, a memorial for the past heroes."

Spike look at the fifty heroes before him each and almost every one of them had grown old and had to past their power on to a new champion. Spike knew that he to would one day do the same. Through dragons lifespan is longer than most creatures, he will grow old and he will have to chose someone to take his place. Twilight step next to Spike, thinking about everything that said and show to her. She now knew she has no right to forbid Spike from doing this, each of these names were heroes that help save the world and made it a better place. If she try to stop Spike, then she trying to stop the heroes before him.

Celestia and Luna look at the names and felt sorry for each and one of them. They know now why Spike was call and why he has to carry a responsibility that was greater than theirs. They look back at Spike and can could felt the Living Lightning in him, showing that there nothing they can say to stop Spike.

* * *

Phew! Done at last! It been a while since I did a long chapter. Now I can tell some of you are wondering how Celestia and Luna could sense the Living Lightning inside Spike. Well, Spike just got the power and he doesn't even know how to use it yet let alone knew that he could hide it. Also thanks to Mr-Astounding from FIMfiction for giving me his version of the letters S.H.A.Z.A.M. stands for. Next Chapter I'm having Spike train with his powers for a bit and then I'm going to bring in Black Iris from the second chapter to meet Spike as Shazam. Please review!


End file.
